Journey trough time
by Angel-chan-19
Summary: Hermine und Draco finden sich nach einen Streit in der Zeit der Merauders wieder


Kapitel 1

Der Unfall und der Schock

Hermine stand wie jeden Morgen unter Dusche und lies das warme Wasser über ihren Körper laufen. Als sie fertig war stieg sie aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab. Sie stand vorm Spiegel und schaute hinein. Ja, nun war es soweit, nun würde sie in der 7. Klasse sein. Nicht mehr lange und sie würde ihren Abschluss als Hexe machen. /Meine Güte wie schnell war doch die Zeit vergangen/ dachte sie sich. Sie schaute an sich herunter. Die Zeit hatte auch sie verändern, sie war nicht mehr die Besserwisserin vom Dienst. Sie meldet sich zwar ab und an noch, aber hielt sich dennoch viel zurück. Auch ihr Äußeres hatte sich verändert, ihre buschigen Haaren ließen sich jetzt viel leichter bändigen, denn dadurch, dass sie länger waren vielen ihre Locken weich über ihre Schulter. Sie hatte an den richtigen Stellen zugenommen, kurz um: aus ihr war eine richtige Frau geworden.

Als sie sich angezogen hatte macht sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, doch Harry und Ron waren nirgends zu sehen. /Hm.../ dachte sie /vielleicht sind die Beiden einfach schon in die Große Halle gegangen und gingen durch das Portrait der fetten Dame geradewegs über die Großen Treppe dorthin.

Oben an der letzten Treppe blieb sie stehen und sah wie Malfoy und seine Freunde dabei waren Erstklässler zu ärgern. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf /wird der denn nie erwachsen, dass er denn immer die anderen ärgern muss?/ dachte sie.

Sie ging weitere Schritte runter und hörte schon wie Malfoy nach ihr rief. „Na wer kommt denn da? Wenn das nicht das Schlammblut Granger ist." Hermine schaute ihn böse an. „Sag mal Malfoy, hast du in den Jahren eigentlich nix gelernt? Macht es Spaß immer über Kleinere herzuziehen?" Daraufhin zeigte sie zu den Erstklässlern, die von Crab und Goyle noch immer festgehalten wurden und Tränen in den Augen hatten. Wieder schaute Hermine Malfoy mit einen kalten Blick an. „Du bist ein echter Feigling Malfoy, wie dein Vater." „Geh nicht zu weit Granger! Wage es mich nicht mich mit meinen Vater zu vergleichen, denn so bin ich noch lange nicht!" schrie er wütend. Jetzt musste Hermine grinsen „Ach wirst du nicht wie dein Vater? Vielleicht solltest du dich mal im Spiegel anschauen, Malfoy." Das war zuviel für den Slytherin. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Schockzauber auf Hermine ab, den Hermine aber noch abwehren konnte. Sie schaute Malfoy in die Augen und sah dort blanke Wut. „Hermine was machst du denn hier?" hörte die Gryffindor von der Seite und sah Harry und Ron, doch bevor sie noch etwas sagen konnte sah sie schon den nächsten Zauber auf sie zukommen. Um sich zu wehren sprach sie irgendeinen Zauber aus. Welchen, das wusste sie nicht genau. Aber auf einmal gab es eine große Explosion und alles um Hermine wurde dunkel.

Langsam wurde Hermine wieder wach und sah in ein paar eisgraue Augen. „Na Granger? Auch endlich aufgewacht?" sagte ein kalte Stimmte zu ihr. Hermine sprang so schnell auf wie sie konnte, zückte ihren Zauberstab und richtete den auf Malfoy. Dieser schreckte etwas zusammen und wollte auch seinerseits seinen Zauberstab greifen, als sie plötzlich jemand kommen sahen. Weil sie in der Ecke standen konnte Derjenige sie nicht sehen, doch als Hermine schauen wollte um wen es sich handelte, hielt sie sich die Hand vor den Mund um vor Schreck nicht zu schreien. An ihnen vorgelaufen war gerade Severus Snape, aber nicht den Snape den sie kannte. Nein, dieser Snape war weit aus jünger, mindestens 20 Jahre jünger als den, den sie kannten. Sie schaute zu Draco, denn auch der schaute geschockt dem Jungen hinterher. Gerade wollte Hermine was sagen, da hielt Malfoy ihr plötzlich die Hand vor den Mund. Als sie zur Seite schaute wusste sie auch warum, denn aus dem Klassenraum, wo Snape gerade rauskam, kamen noch mehr Schüler. Hermine erkannte auch Lucius Malfoy und Narcissa. Sie schaute zu Draco und plötzlich war sie regelrecht geschockt, denn sein Blick hatte sich von kalt in sanft geändert. Lag es daran, dass er gerade seine Mutter sah? Sie wusste, dass sie in ihrer Zeit nicht mehr lebte, aber sie wusste nicht wie Draco seiner Mutter gegenüber stand. Auf einmal erwischte sie sich dabei wie sie seinen Namen sagte. /Sag mal spinnst du Hermine?! Wie kommst du dazu?/ Erst jetzt hatte sie mal Gelegenheit ihn richtig zu betrachten, denn die Jahre hatten auch ihn verändert. Seine Haare waren länger geworden, er trug sie jetzt zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden, wie sein Vater. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er seinem Vater einfach zu ähnlich sah. Als sie ihn weiter betrachtete sah sie, dass er richtig gut gebaut war und dann kam sie bei seinen eisgrauen Augen an. Endlich, nachdem alle Schüler, so dachten sie, an ihnen vorbei gelaufen waren, ließ Malfoy die Hand von ihren Mund. /Ich weiß nicht was hier los ist Granger, aber wenn ich das richtig sehe würde ich behaupten wir sind in die Zeit von meinen Vater und Harrys Vater gelandet./ Hermine machte große Augen. Harrys Vater, James Potter das konnte nicht sein.

„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall Dumbledore aufsuchen, der weis immer Rat." Beide verließen ihr Versteck. „Hey ihr Beide! Wo kommt ihr den her? Wer seid ihr überhaupt?" klang es plötzlich von hinten. Als sich Hermine umdrehte traf sie ein Schreck, sie stand James und Lilly Potter gegenüber. Neben ihnen stand Sirius Black und Remus Lupin. Sie musste die aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücken. Den Remus, den sie hier sah, der sah ganz anders aus. Der war richtig gelassen und sah einfach nur glücklich aus. Dann sah sie wieder zu Sirius. In ihrer Zeit lebte er nicht mehr, aber als sie ihn hier sah musste sie aufpassen, dass die Tränen nicht überhand nahmen. Dann wanderte ihr Blick zu James und Lilly, sie waren so wie Remus sagte. Sie musste plötzlich an Harry denken. Er sah wirklich aus wie sein Vater und die Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter. Wieder wurde sie von einer Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen.

„Könnt ihr uns auch mal antworten? Wer seid ihr? Wir haben euch hier noch nie gesehen." Bevor sie anfangen konnte zu sprechen antwortete Malfoy schon.

„Wir sind Austauschschüler" sagte er. „Wir kommen aus einer anderen Schule und sind gerade auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore. Mein Name ist Draco Murdock und das ist…" er schaute zu Hermine. Sie lächelte „Mein Name ist Jane Gring" sagte sie und reichte ihnen die Hand, die sie dankbar annahmen.

„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen. Ich bin James Potter, das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren ist Lilly Evans, der Junge mit den schwarzen Haaren ist Sirius Black und der mit den blonden Haaren ist Remus Lupin. Und ich denke Peter werdet ihr nachher noch kennenlernen." Als Hermine den Namen hörte musste sie die Wut in ihr die plötzlich kam schnell unterdrücken.

„So ihr beiden ich denk wir sehen uns sicherlich noch" holte James sie aus ihren Gedanken zurück. „Denn wir müssen nämlich weiter zum nächsten Unterricht." Alle vier gingen an ihnen vorbei und Hermine und Draco standen wieder alleine da. Draco schaute sie an „Jane? Wie bist du den auf den Namen gekommen?" Genervt schaute sie ihn an „Wie ich darauf kam? Naja ganz einfach, weil das auch zufällig mein Name ist" spuckte sie ihm entgegen. „Wenn du es genau wissen willst, mein ganzer Name lautet eigentlich Hermine Jane Granger." Erstaunt sah Draco sie an, erst jetzt bemerkte er wie hübsch sie eigentlich geworden war. Ihre Haare die nicht mehr so buschig aussahen und ihre Rundungen. /Alle Achtung/ dachte er sich. /Was… was denk ich denn da? Mensch das ist Granger die vor dir steht. Das Schlammblut persönlich./ „Können wir den jetzt zu Dumbledore gehen?" holte Hermine ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er nickte nur und beide machten sich auf den Weg zum Wasserspeier, wo sich Dumbledores Büro befand. „Wie gut, dass er anscheinend nie umgezogen ist" sagte Hermine, wieder nickte Draco nur.

Beide schauten den Wasserspeier an. Hermine überlegte „Wie schön, dass wir leider das Passwort nicht wissen" und wieder blickte sie zu Draco. Dieser schaute sie an „Naja, dann müssen wir wohl raten. Der alte Spinner isst doch gerne Süßes." meinte Draco. „Vielleicht finden wir so das Passwort." Hermine sah ihn böse an, „Er ist kein Spinner! Aber ja du hast Recht, vielleicht findet wir es so raus."

Doch bevor sie anfangen konnte zu raten ging der Wasserspeier plötzlich auf und eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein. Beide die jetzt mehr als überrascht waren sahen sich an.

„Naja, da hat sich das Raten wohl erledigt" meinte Draco. Hermine nickte, ging die ersten Schritte die Treppe hoch und Draco folgte ihr. Oben an der Tür klopften sie an und wartet bis sie ein leises „Herein" vernahmen.

Professor Dumbledore saß hinter seinen Schreibtisch und lächelte beide an. „Willkommen ihr beiden."

Jetzt waren Hermine und Draco noch mehr überrascht.

„Na dann erzählt mal wer ihr seid und wie ihr hier herkamt."

Beiden nickten und fingen an zu erzählen. Nachdem sie geendet hatten nickte Dumbledore nur.

Und?" meinte Hermine „Wissen Sie wie wir wieder zurück kommen?"

„Nein, das kann ich so auf Anhieb nicht sagen." „Aber was sollen wir denn jetzt machen?" meinte Draco geschockt.

„Was ihr machen sollt?" Dumbledore lächelte. „Ich denke ihr werdet versuchen müssen euch hier einzugewöhnen. Schließt Freundschaften und geht zum Unterricht."

Draco konnte nicht glauben was der alte Mann vor ihm sagte. „Und in welche Häuser sollen wir den?"

„Ich denke ihr werdet beide in Gryffindor gehen. So seht ihr euch und könnt miteinander besser reden" lächelte er wieder. Draco schaute ihn wütend an. „Das können sie mir nicht antun! In meiner Zeit bin ich in Slytherin!" schrie er dem alten Mann entgegen. Dieser schaute nicht mehr ganz so freundlich und antwortet „Hier bist du aber nicht in deiner Zeit und hier wirst du tun was ich sage."

„In der Zeit wo wir hier reden ließ ich euch schon euer Zimmer zurecht machen. Dort findet ihr alle Sachen die ihr für Unterricht und so braucht."

„Ich denke wie ihr zum Gryffindor Raum kommt wisst ihr." Hermine nickt und Draco starrte böse zur Seite.

Beide verließen das Büro und machten sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftraum. „Der spinnt doch echt!" schimpfte Draco. „Wenn das mein Vater wüsste, der würde…" Hermine musste grinsen „Geh doch zu deinem Vater. Der wird sich wundern, dass er plötzlich ein Kind hat." „Treib es nicht zu weit Granger! Denk bloß nicht, nur weil wir jetzt auf uns alleine gestellt sind, dass wir gleich die besten Freunde werden."

Beim Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen fiel beiden ein, dass sie das Passwort Garnichtse wussten.

Doch bevor sie sich was überlegen konnten hörten sie von hinten eine Stimme. „Sie müssen die beiden Neuen sein, von denen mir Albus erzählte." Beide drehten sich um und sahen Professor McGonagall auf sich zukommen. Hermine war geschockt, denn diese Frau sah weitaus jünger als die, die sie kannte. Auch die Kämpfe zeichneten diese Professorin noch nicht.

Professor McGonagall sprach das Passwort und ging voraus. Diesmal war es Draco, der Hermine aus seinen Gedanken holte. „Granger willst du Wurzeln schlagen? Komm." Hermine blickte ihn an und folgte ihm.

Nachdem beide wussten wo sie schliefen trennten sich erstmal ihre Wege. Hermine schaute auf ihr Bett und sah dort alles was sie für die Zeit die sie hier verbringen musste brauchen würde. Sie entdeckte auch ein Buch, darauf lag ein kleiner Zettel. Auf diesem stand: Dieses Buch ist dafür da alles was sie erleben aufzuschreiben.

Hermine nahm das Buch und schrieb alles auf was ihr gerade so einfiel.

Auch Draco hatte so ein Buch gefunden. Dieser saß jetzt im Gemeinschaftraum in einem der großen Sessel und notierte auch etwas im Buch. /Meine Güte/ dachte er. /Dieser Raum ist viel gemütlicher als der von den Slytherin. Viel wärmer, ich glaub das könnte eine interessante Zeit werden./


End file.
